The Way to Dawn
by kitsuneasika
Summary: A collection of Kingdom Hearts oneshots and drabbles. Latest: She wishes she knew why.
1. Never There: Seifer, Olette, Roxas

So, here's the start of my Kingdom Hearts drabble collection. This paticular one was written for my kindom100 claim at livejournal, for the prompt Memory.

**Pairing(s): **Seifer/Roxas, Olette/Roxas, Seifer/Olette**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Sometimes, when he pauses from the rush of his life, he remembers.

It's nothing much, just a figure so blurred he could only make out colors. Dirty blond hair like Hayner's, and _blue blue_, pure blue eyes that the other boy never had. And there's snippets of a conversation as well. He _knows_ he never met him, never spoke of Fate with him, but there's something that's so irritating, so familiar about this boy with the blue blue eyes that he yearns to remember.

She remembers too. She remembers checkered black and white, sea salt ice cream held in unfamiliar yet not hands, and blue blue eyes. She _feels_ the missing presence in the Usual Spot, the presence of something _that was never there._

They remember him. They remember the boy that was never there, and with every exchanged word, with every heated touch, they search for him.

They will never find him.


	2. Thorns: Olette, Larxene

This one was also written for my kingdom100 claim at livejournal. It's for prompt #25 Choices. But I got the actual idea of this from the song To The Moon And Back by Savage Garden.

**Pairing: **Larxene/Olette  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

She should be content, she knows. She has the best friends a girl could ask for, even if they are guys, loving parents, perfect grades, everything needed for a perfect life.

But she's not. Something's missing, she can _feel_ it. And it's constantly gnawing at her, bothering her, ruining _this perfect life_.

And then she meets her. Tall, blonde, sharp, brutal. A beauty, filled with cruelty clearly seen in the dim lamplight.

Olette knows she's dangerous the moment she sees her. She knows that she should leave, forget that she ever saw her. She knows that she should leave, that this girl will be nothing more then a thorn stabbing into her perfect life. She should make the smart, expected decision, as she always has.

She _knows_, but she moves forward anyways.

Sharp nails dig into her arms, a cruel voice hisses threats--no, hisses _promises_ into her ear, and every instinct she has is screaming at her, _run run run_, but Olette doesn't listen.

And she realizes this, this epitome of brutality, and as she does a wicked, cruel smile spreads. And she whispers, breath hot against her neck,"Come."

And Olette listens.


	3. Opposites: Kairi, Larxene, Olette

Written for the livejournal community 10lilies, prompt #3 Peace & War.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
**Pairing: **Kairi/Olette; Larxene/Kairi

To those who have me on their alert list, sorry about flooding your inbox.

* * *

Day and Night. Sun and Moon. Peace and War. Light and Dark. Complete opposites. And Kairi is always the go-between. 

Day. Sea salt ice-cream drips onto her fingers, melting in the hot summer sun. She laughs, and she kisses Olette sweetly on the clocktower.

Night. Coffee spills over the dirt, brown mingling with brown as the moon shines her gaze. She feels the rough, grainy stone press against her as Larxene pushes her to the wall of a nameless alley, and kisses her roughly.

Peace. She and Olette walk along the shore of the beach, chatting and laughing and sharing countless cones. They smile at each other, and it's is so bright, that Kairi doesn't know if she can take it.

War. The sand scrapes against her back, and nails dig into arms and backs, clawing and scraping as they push and pull at each other. And the intent in their eyes is so dark, that Kairi fears it.

Day. Night. Sun. Moon. Peace. War. Light. Dark. Complete opposites, and yet--

Kairi knows she can't live without them.


	4. Grime: Roxas, Kairi, Sora

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

A late giftfic for Kawaii.

**Pairing:** Onesided RoxasKairi. SoraKairi.

* * *

There's this girl he knows. She's bright and happy, and emits light wherever she goes. She has a smile for everyone, and when she's around, it's hard to be sad, to be lonely.

And he loves her. He loves every bit of her, from that light she emits to the blue of her eyes. It's that sappy, unrealistic kind of love, the kind he's always scoffed at, from the time he was an itty-bitty child with too big blue eyes and a too-solemn face.

The kind that's _supposed_ to end in a happily ever after.

But it won't.

Because she's the princess of this fairytale, the sweet, loving princess of this grimy little town. And it's his twin who's the prince, a prince with his own bright smile and heart of gold. Not him, the forgotten brother. The one in the shadows.

So he watched her, and watches their romance in this dirty, dark town. Watches her light brighten the streets, the corners, the shops, everything.

He watches her, and he dreams.


	5. Wanting: Riku, Kairi, Sora

**Pairing:** Riku/Kairi, onesided Riku/Sora, onesided Sora/Kairi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

They both want the sky, Kairi knows. They both reach for it, yearn for it, desire it with all of their being, yet it is always just out of their reach, just slipping away from their fingertips.

For the sky belongs to everyone, from humans to mice to Beasts, to every world that exists. Not one, single person can have it. They can try as they might, fight for it with all that they are, but they will never succeed. They will never reach him.

They both want the sky, Kairi knows, but while they wait, the earth and sea must content themselves with each other.


	6. Poison: Mulan, Axel

Written for the livejournal community kingdom100 prompt Dare.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
**Pairing: **Mulan, Axel

"Why, hello princess,"he greets her, a false, lazy grin plastered onto his face.

She doesn't trust him the moment she hears him. There's something about this man, something about his unusual, unheard of fire-red hair and black coat with too-much metal that's wrong, off-- not quite right.

"Of course, you're not really a princess,"he continues conversationally, his fingers just barely twitching,"But close enough, right?"

She doesn't know what he means by that. That look he sends her is supposed to be friendly, that she does know, but it fails-- the acid green of his eyes are too poisonous to be kind. He doesn't fit in this garden of soft pinks and greens. He doesn't belong here. She knows that much.

"Leave,"she says, too-harsh to be the lady she's supposed to be, and that false grin turns a bit more real.

"Harsh,"he comments, then looks up. "but I'm already done here." And before she realizes what's happening, he is gone.

It's only a few weeks later when another in the same black outfit arrives, with the also strange, but trustable Sora coming soon after. And when he speaks of the Organization, she can't bring herself to dare tell him of the man with fire-red hair and poisonous eyes.


	7. Waves: Sora, Kairi, Riku

Written for the livejournal community kingdom100 prompt Ocean. Also LMG's birthday present.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
**Pairing: **Sora/Kairi, Riku

At nights, he likes to sit on the shores of the islands. He leans back, legs stretched out before him as he listens to the waves splashing onto the sandy beach.

_(listens to lost ones' heartbeat)_

She likes to sit with him most nights, her legs curled up besides her. Her hand is near his, not quiet touching, as she gazes at the stars above.

_(sea-salt kisses, cherry-red hair, the perfect little sea princess)_

Less often, he joins them too. A knowing smile and sad eyes sit on the other side as his hands play with the damp sand beneath him.

_(grounded dreamers, can they fly?)_

The waves soak them to the bone as they watch, with hands not-quite touching and eyes not-quite seeing.

_(and even if they're not completely happy--)_

They are content.


	8. Bright Red: Namine, Sora

Written for the livejournal community kingdom100 prompt Truth.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
**Pairing: **Namine/Sora

She's the princess of this fairy tale, Namine tells herself as she draws away his memory with her thin crayon. Bright red, his heart, bleeds across the paper connecting him with her. It's _right_, she tells herself, it must be, _has_ to be. She deserves the prince's affections, after being alone for so very long, doesn't she?

So she pushes away the true princess, fades her memory into the fog with a murky black, and draws in another one, a new one, all the while comforting herself with those simple words.

But somewhere deep inside of her, a small part that connects her to the faded, forgotten princess, _knows_ that what she's doing is wrong, and _knows _she'll never be anything more then the prince's false mistress.


	9. Gift: Kairi, Olette

Written for the livejournal community 10lilies prompt Keepsake.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
**Pairing: **Kairi/Olette

Whenever she had a spare moment, Kairi would lean back on whatever wall there was at the moment, and take it out. On the outside, it was nothing special. Just a green stone orb which happened to be see-through enough to make the sunlight beautiful when you looked through it. In fact, if Sora hadn't told her it was one-of-a-kind, she would of never thought it was anything more then a pretty stone that Olette had found.

She smiled now, tossing it lightly back and forth from one hand to another. If it weren't for Sora, she wouldn't of realized the true significance of the gift.

It had been the first time she had gone to Twilight Town after Xemnas' defeat, after they received the message in the bottle, They-- they being Sora, Riku, and herself-- had just finished the task the King had set out for them, and decided to quickly visit their-- this time their being Sora and Kairi-- friends.

The visit itself was nothing too spectacular. They were only there for an hour or so. The Twilight trio were glad to see Kairi safe, and they caught up on news, welcome Riku almost immediately.

When they were about to leave, however, Olette ran up to Kairi, then paused, before leaning over and kissing her. And it wasn't on her cheek.

It wasn't until Kairi was back on the Gummi she realized what she had been given.

Her smile turned to a grin as the memory faded. She couldn't wait to get to Twilight Town.


	10. Fall: Sora, Riku, Kairi

Written for the livejournal community kingdom100 prompt Fear.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
**Pairing: **Sora

He's the keyblade master, the savior for all of the worlds-- the only one who can defeat the Heartless. He can't stumble, can't mess up-- it's not like when he was a child on the islands, losing only his pride to Riku, because, this time, is he does, a whole world is at stake, and more soon after. It's not like in the video games either, where he can just push 'continue' and then go on as if nothing had ever happened.

Besides, he was never any good at video games.

If he stumbles, falls, the Heartless win. Maleficent wins. Xemnas wins. Whomever it is, they win, and the worlds die. He would let the worlds down.

He would let Kairi and Riku down.

But when he finally does stumble, then fall, it isn't like what he pictured, what he feared.

The worlds aren't destroyed, his friends are not lost. Instead--

They're right there besides him, ready to pick him up again.


	11. Hero: Sora

Written for the livejournal community kingdom100 prompt Worry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
**Pairing: **Sora

A hero. A savior. The wielder of the keyblade, Sora has been called this and much more in the short time since he's left the bright, carefree islands where he grew up.

Yet, how could they call him that?, he wonders some dark nights aboard the Gummi ship as they cruise idly through space. How could they call him that, when he let the most important person to him slip away into the darkness? When he let the other most important person to him be spirited away by that same darkness, the darkness he must fight? He had the power to save whole worlds, people that quickly became dear to him, but--

If he couldn't even save the two most important people in all of the worlds to him, how could he be a hero?


	12. Why?: Seifer, Olette, Roxas

Written for kingdom100 prompt #24 Questions.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Pairing:** Seifer/Olette, some hints of Roxas/Olette.

_--_

_When?_ Pence asks her calmly, his eyes trouble. _Why!?_ Hayner asks angrily, fists clenched and eyes narrowed. _Recently_, she answers them. _Because I like him._

She wishes she could say _Forever_ and _I don't know why_.

She wishes she knew.

She likes Seifer in an odd sort of way, that she knows. She likes him, with his Roxas-blue eyes and large tanned hands.

Roxas-blue. She doesn't know what that is. It just popped into her head one day when she looked at him. That day she pent hours searching every source she could think of-- dictionary, Internet, encylopedia, thesarus-- just to find out what exactly it is.

She doesn't.

When she kisses him, she likes to thread her hands through his hair. She likes to see his Roxas-blue eyes widen when she surprises him. She likes it when he holds her waist with his large tanned hands.

She likes him.

But she doesn't know why.


End file.
